Puppyshipping and Chibishipping Drabbles
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are up! One Chibishipping involving a heavily crushing pair of micros, some Puppyshipping cookies, and the reason Joey shouldn't wear scarves... or maybe he should! Shonen-ai, Pupship, Chibiship, occasional Darkship glimpses...
1. A Present

Mocha eyes landed on the object with a loathing close to hatred. A kiss of agitation was tossed in, and a chaste brush of unadulterated rage. A spray of angry red peppered a porcelain cheek, and blonde hair was blown from an exasperated face. "Did you have to give me such a stupid gift?" The smooth leather was pliable beneath Joey's fingers, coloured a pale shade of green. A light smirk settled on the eldest's lips, and with a soft cooing, Seto asked, "Oh, Pup, do you not like your new collar?" Chestnut eyes narrowed, a tick working its way to Jou's jaw. "Sure. I'll like it even better when you get a tag for me to put on it so if I get lost, someone can return me!" Cloth rustling as he cupped Joey's face in his hands, Seto's blue eyes were bright as he laughed, "How did you guess? The license is in the other box."


	2. Cream Cheese Icing

"Jou, I'm home from work!" Seto kicked his shoes off at the door and walked into a nearby office, setting his suitcase and coat down. "Welcome home!" The brunet smiled-ah, he was in the livingroom. He'd probably been playing that new game-what was it this time? OH, right, a remake of a Zelda game-or watching something about different stores-Yuugi's was being featured a lot since its reopening, he knew. So imagine his shock when he walked in to find 1: Jonouchi with no shirt on-though he couldn't blame him, with how hot it had gotten this year-2: the t.v. devoid of anything, and 3: Jonouchi laying on his back under the ceiling fan, eating icing with a spoon straight from the container.

"Puppy, what are you-" "I got the random urge. Want some?" Seto shook his head, nose wrinkling a bit. It had been a long while since he'd eaten sweets, and he had no doubt that it would be overkill to his tastebuds. The blond pouted but got another scoop, licking it off the spoon with a hum of content.

He blinked up at Seto as the other twitched a bit, and squirmed as he knelt beside him. "Eh, what are you-?" "I changed my mind. Some icing sounds pretty good right now." "Oh! Okay," Jou laughed with a smile, taking another scoop before holding out the spoon and can. Seto took them and set them to the side before pinning the blond's arms down and kissing him, slipping his tongue between his lips and relishing the mewl his forcefulness drew from the other. Jonouchi protected his icing zealously, but Seto eventually stole it away, realizing with approval it was cream cheese.

Soon the icing was gone and they just lay there, clinging to each other and kissing fervently, pulling apart when they heard a gasp accompanied by, "Really, nii-sama? Why are you kissing in the livingroom when you have a perfectly good bedroom for that?" They looked up at him, Seto right side up and Jou upside down, and Katsuya coloured and buried his face in Seto's shirt when he saw an equally-red Yuugi holding Mokuba's hand.

"Just like you have a perfectly good bedroom to watch movies in. Don't think I don't know what really happens." Yuugi grew more red, eyes wide, but Mokuba laughed, shaking his head. "Truce, truce. How about we both agree to avoid the livingroom, ne?" Seto 'hmm'-ed, thinking about it, and scooped his blond up, replying, "Deal," before squirreling the poor hazel-eyed man away in his room to further molest and embarrass.

Mokuba turned to the still-blushing game master at his side and tilted his head to the side a bit, asking, "Do you think Seto-nii-sama realizes I haven't even kissed you more than twice, and it certainly wasn't here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Why did I use Japanese names? I have no idea. I just felt that the Japanese tradition of 'I'm home!' 'Welcome back!' wasn't common in America, I guess. But here's our next shot of my two fluff pairings! ...Chibishipping was mentioned, so I'm proud of myself! :D The next chapter of this is likely going to be Chibishipping, but if that isn't your cup of tea, please stick around anyway-they grow on you, you see. <strong>_

_**Believe it or not, this little plot bunny crept out of its hole thanks to the power of cream cheese icing! (Shocker, right?) It's one of my favourite icing types. (Other than lemon, but they didn't have any of that :'c)**_

_**And~ special just for you guys, I have a preview! The first two paragraphs of next chapter!*leGASP!*:**_

_Large eyes followed Yuugi's busy form sadly. He'd never see him, would he? His eyes always on the pharaoh that loved the thief and was loved in return. With a heavy heart, the younger of the two picked his bag up from the floor, calling, "I'm going to leave before big brother starts worrying about me. Will you be less busy tomorrow, with it being a your birthday?" Those spectacular amethyst eyes landed on his, making him smile as their owner did. "Of course! I'll see you around, Mokuba. Say hi to Seto and Jonouchi for me, would you? I meet up with Jonouchi all the time, but your brother… I hardly see him out of business or tournaments anymore. He's so busy lately!"_

_He nodded, gaze softening as he replied, "I'll tell them you miss them-both of them-too, so expect them soon-maybe not with me tomorrow, but soon." "Thank you." Yuugi stopped moving about the shop-restocking, like Mokuba had been until he decided this process was too painful today-and put his arms around the youngest Kaiba, giving him a tight, lingering hug before returning to the Rubik's cubes, cheeks red. Mokuba stood blinking for a moment before replying softly, "N-no problem…," and turning to walk out the door._


	3. It Hurts, But Maybe I'm Masochistic

Large eyes followed Yuugi's busy form sadly. He'd never see him, would he? His eyes always on the pharaoh that loved the thief and was loved in return. With a heavy heart, the younger of the two picked his bag up from the floor, calling, "I'm going to leave before big brother starts worrying about me. Will you be less busy tomorrow, with it being a your birthday?" Those spectacular amethyst eyes landed on his, making him smile as their owner did. "Of course! I'll see you around, Mokuba. Say hi to Seto and Jonouchi for me, would you? I meet up with Jonouchi all the time, but your brother… I hardly see him out of business or tournaments anymore. He's so busy lately!"

He nodded, gaze softening as he replied, "I'll tell them you miss them-both of them-too, so expect them soon-maybe not with me tomorrow, but soon." "Thank you." Yuugi stopped moving about the shop-restocking, like Mokuba had been until he decided this process was too painful today-and put his arms around the youngest Kaiba, giving him a tight, lingering hug before returning to the Rubik's cubes, cheeks red. Mokuba stood blinking for a moment before replying softly, "N-no problem…," and turning to walk out the door.

"Partner!" Yuugi peered into the room where his yami and his yami's boyfriend lay sprawled on the couch, and asked, "Yes?" "Your favourite multi-billionaires are on T.V. Would you like to see?" He nodded and plopped down at the unoccupied end of the couch, watching the two proud brothers, inwardly admiring the angle of Mokuba's jaw, the build of his frame-he'd grown from a cute eleven-year-old to a handsome twenty-year-old. Grey-blue eyes were filled now with not only wisdom, but experience, and his long hair was pulled back out of his face, only bound at the end. He'd grown almost as tall as his brother, towering over Yuugi now. Nine years had seen the change of many people, but Motou-kun had to admit that the most appealing, obvious change was in Kaiba Mokuba.

"Aibou…? …Aibou? …AIBOU?" Yuugi jumped a bit, blushing. "Sorry, Atemu." The ex-pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows, asking softly, "Are you okay? You've been out of it lately." Violet eyes closed with a sigh and a smile, and he replied, "I'm perfectly fine-I just have a crush of sorts." Akefia grinned and leered at Atemu, wiggling his eyebrows as he snickered, "I do believe I won that bet, didn't I, oh mighty, undefeatable pharaoh?" Yami rolled his eyes and replied, "But on whom was the bet, love." Now he turned to Yuugi. "Is it Mokuba?" When amethyst eyes grew wide and Yuugi's cheeks went red, Atemu smiled. "That's what I thought…" "Dammiiiit!" Ake whined, and Atemu smacked him upside the head, making him pout. "Silence, thief. Aibou, if you're so fixated, you really should tell him. If he says he's sorry, you'll know you tried. If he says he's felt the same for a while, you're happy."

The smaller of the two nodded, looking down at his feet. "I know. But I'm still scared he'll react badly." Akefia rolled his eyes, adding in his two cents. "There's a saying Ryou is fond of: 'it's a fool who dances, and a fool who watches. If both are fools, why not dance?' It means that if you're scared of doing something, but you're scared of doing nothing, just do something and you'll be happier with your choice." There was silence for a moment as both yami and hikari stared at the snow-haired Egyptian. "…that was remotely intelligent. I believe Malik owes me five gold pieces..," Yami muttered. The thief growled and swatted at him, grumbling when he laughed and dodged. He launched himself at him, and they tussled a bit, both sniggering after a moment or so.

Yuugi watched the other two, smiling a bit at their interaction. Maybe he should listen to Akefia-if he was rejected, so what? If he wasn't, he'd get what his and Ryou's yamis had-now Ake was kissing Atemu's cheek, both of them a little scuffed up. "I'll be back in a while, alright? I've… got something to do." Yami's bloody eyes followed his hikari out the door, and he murmured, "May fate favour you, aibou."

~_**…I know, I know. Fail chapter. But I'm gong to be doing this specific storyline in little pieces-my muse for it just…ran away… Far, far away… If you see it, tell it I'm dyin' here!**_

_**But! The good news is that you get three chapters today-the next is Puppyshipping, and is based off the best cookie I ever ate in my life!**_

_**Perpetual Amity,**_

_**~Mel**_


	4. Cookies pt 1

"Oh my god, are those-?" The brunet raised an eyebrow and finished, "Chocolate-chip walnut cookies? Yes." Hazel eyes grew wide, and Seto could've sworn he saw saliva escaping Jou's lips. With a small condescending smirk, the elder of the two told the other, "Careful, mutt, you're drooling." A glare shot towards Seto, Katsuya wiped his mouth as told and bit his lip. He wanted to ask, but no way in hell was he going to beg Kaiba for ANYTHING, even…

Even his fucking favourite kind of cookie.

Jonouchi gave Seto a bland look and said sarcastically, "Aww, didja get in the mood to play mommy and bake Moki some cookies?" A smirk turned up the CEO's lips, and he replied, "No, I know someone whose birthday is today, and they love this kind of cookie. If you're quite satisfied, I'll go give these to Duke now."

That was the last straw! "Seto, wait!" Blue eyes blinked in confusion-had the mutt just used his real name?-and looked back to meet hazel. "Don't give such a good kind of cookie to that asshole! I would rather see my favourite cookie tossed in the trash than eaten by the jerk that made me wear that dumb puppy costume!" With a shake of the head, Seto replied, "I'm sorry you two have such an awful relationship, but he's an associate of mine and I made these for him." Hazel eyes peered up at him pleadingly, and he almost fell over as his body reacted for him-reaching into the bag and taking out the largest cookie, handing it over as he looked away with an odd look on his usually stoic face.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." Jou let out a soft sound of happiness and bit into the cookie with a noise akin to a moan. "Best. Fucking. Cookie. EVER." He took another bite, chewing slowly and savoring the flavour carefully as Seto watched, dark eyes flicking up to meet blue. "It really is good. Man, I haven't had one-a these since Ma walked out…at least, not one like this." His orbs returned to the cookie as he slowly munched as if he didn't want it to be gone… and he didn't.

Seto nodded and handed him another for later, sealing the bag again and gently-without awkwardness-patting the top of Joey's head before he turned and walked away, smirking a bit at the blush that had worked its way to Joey's crumb-covered face.

…_**I miss those cookies… T^T I haven't had one since I wrote this…**_

_**Anyway! The next ficlet is based on one of my experiences! I'm…actually really proud of how it turned out~! Oh! And this ficlet isn't completely finished-I have more written, and if you'd like to see the rest-it's pretty heavy on the Chaseshipping, but it's mostly Puppyshipping~!**_

_**Perpetual Amity,**_

_**~Mel**_


	5. Joey's Pretty Red Scarf pt 1

Joey grinned as he walked through the halls-it was just after the holidays, and Serenity had knit him a big, soft, warm red scarf. It was pretty simple, but here and there, the little squares in the middle were black or yellow or orange-other colours she said reminded her of him. He wore it proudly to school, not taking it off when he got inside-it was a bit nippy in the classrooms, and wearing his scarf was a great solution.

He walked from class to class, completely oblivious to the blue eyes following him.

~He was on his way to lunch, grinning at the prospect of an hour to talk with his friends, when there was a gentle tug on his scarf, and then a flat-out yank, making him gasp for breath and stop in his tracks. Pale hands pulled the scarf so it was way longer on one end, tying the shorter one around Joey's neck before gripping the long end. "Wha-?"

Seto's smirk was feral. "How thoughtful-puppy brought his own leash." Hazel eyes widened, a blush staining tan cheeks. "I-! I did no such thing, damn you! Renny made this scarf for me for Christmas!" The eldest Kaiba looked thoughtful at this, and he murmured absently, "I believe I owe your sister a thank-you card…" "For what? Let go of me, teeme!"

"I don't think I will-I'm long overdue to walk you, and I'd be a terrible master if I didn't feed you, wouldn't I, bonkotsu?" Joey shook his head, shooting back, "I'm not your damn dog, lemme go! I don-" He was cut off as the brunet yanked on the scarf and tugged his chin up, silencing him with a dominating kiss. "…you're my puppy-it's different." Dazed, Joey just looked up at he other with a bright blush and wide eyes, shockingly not fighting as he was lead into the lunch room by his scarf.

_**Okay! This is supersupersuper loosely based on something that happened to me… Only my scarf is red and sparkly and made of net, and my brunette didn't kiss me (sadly… yeah, dragon, you read that right :3) or tie the scarf… I had it wrapped around my neck twice, and she just… lead me all over the place… and I went willingly…**_

_**Ah well. Enough spacing out, Mel! *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it~! ^_^**_

_**Perpetual Amity,**_

_**~Mel**_


	6. Or At Least A Helluva Bodyguard

"Go on: make fun of me. I'm not smart. I'm not clever. I'm lucky more than anything else. I scrape by-why try harder?

But whatever ya do, keep the hell away from _him. _He's my rock, my solid, my rival, my friend, my lover.

Mess with him, and you're sure as hell gonna get the horns-after he kicks your ass for messing with me. He don't fuck around about dishing punishments for screwing with his puppy's emotions. He's badass like that.

So if I were you, and you were any kind of smart, I'd stay away from either of us. 'Cause dragons will lightening-blast the fuck outta ya, and sometimes…puppies have a worse bite than their bark, or at least a helluva bodyguard."

**_I wrote this for my dragon. She's not my dragon anymore. I miss her so bad, and I love her so very much, but sometimes, even love can't save a relationship. I'm sorry for the depressing A/N, but this is my version of therapy, and posting this old shit is really making me feel better. I apologise to my Puppyshipping followers, but this might be my last post for a bit-it literally hurts me to write this pairing right now, and it's been two months. I'm going to try and get my friend Katy to help me write my Draconian Elements at least, so please look out for that. Thank you all so much for being so patient with me: I love you all.  
><em>**_**Thank you, everyone who reviews or favourites or alerts: you have no idea how much that means to me, and it's nice to cry happy tears right now.**_

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**

**Yes, I am posting this on all of my Puppyshipping stories. No, it has nothing to do with any of the plots. It belongs in my drabble collection, and that's where it'll stay once I post for my other stories: when I have a new chapter for my other stories ('Secrets', 'Draconian Elements', 'Camping! Fun, Fun, Fun!', and 'Darks, Lights, and Confusion, Oh My!'), I will delete this chapter from those stories and replace them with the latest installment. Thank you, everyone, for having patience with my broken heart.**


	7. Rock Me

Seto had grown used to Joey's oddness-he really, truly had.

Joey…was strange. He was happy most of the time, and when he wasn't, he let you know it. He was too loud and too different for most people's tastes, but hell, Seto wasn't most people.

Not by a long shot.

So he really didn't think much of walking in to find Joey with headphones crammed in, singing loudly as he swept the kitchen-something told Seto he'd spilled the flour again, because he always felt bad letting the maids pick it up when he had.

What he did think 'much of' was that he recognized the song. He'd heard it on the radio in the car, shaken his head a bit once he understood what it was about (so four or five lines in), and had changed the station.

Joey was not singing it correctly.

"Oh baby I'm younger but that's okay. What's give or take three months anyway? I'll bet you pa's cigarettes you won't regret my time."

The blonde swayed as he swept, hips tipping this way and that as he carefully gathered the white dust into a pan, opening his eyes for a second to double check he was getting it all."I want to be with a guy like you: so complicated, so out of tune! I'll take out your stress, let's mess with everybody's mind…"

He'd taken out the suggestive parts-the only parts, of course, that Seto had heard. Maybe he just liked the tune or the chorus-"I gotta tell you: Baby, baby, baby, if it's all right... Want you to rock me all night. Baby, baby, if it's all right... Want you to rock me all night. All night, yeah, rock me all night~"

…There went that theory. And when amber eyes flashed up to meet his own, he realized that when Joey had opened his eyes to make sure he hadn't spread the flour more, he'd seen him.

That tease!He lunged for the other and the blond sniggered and dodged before continuing to sing.

"I want to play Xbox on your floor, say hi to your brother on the next floor. I don't have a dime, but you don't mind. Who gives a damn? Your record collection don't exist. You don't even know who Daft Punk is! You're potential with-"

Joey let out a very unmanly squeak as Seto snatched him up, making him drop the broom. "Why do you do this, knowing I'm standing here and will not hesitate to molest you?" "It's funny watching you react!" Joey stuck his tongue out at the other and it was on, the two of them wrestling around in the kitchen.

They ended up on the floor, clothes getting coated in the flour as Seto tried to kiss Joey-or kill, neither knew which-and Joey tried to get away, laughing all the while. When finally, they came to a still, the blond sighed, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. Though their clothes were covered with flour and their hair was messy, it was peaceful now that they were both out of breath.

"…you have to stop doing that to me if you don't expect me to take advantage of you."

"Aww, why? We end up like this most times. I like this."

"Then tell me you want to snuggle, don't seduce me and give me nothing."

"I never said you were getting nothing. You're the one who decided that."

Seto stared at his puppy for a minute and locked his arms around him, sitting up and continuing on to stand, tossing his armful over his shoulder and heading for the stairs. "Oh, puppy, you're going to be sorry you said that…"

And Joey grinned. Mission accomplished.

_**This is total crap I don't even. This happened because I was listening and singing along to Liz Phair while bathing. Love when that happens. Makes for totally crappy plots.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy if you can. Yes, our dearest Joseph Wheeler changed the lyrics. Because he is Joey. If you guys don't like it, well, take it up with him, not me. I'm just taking orders.**_

_**Thanks, guys.**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
